1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive interior subsystems. More specifically, the invention relates to a center console for air handling and electrical routing used in conjunction with a bench seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of common seating arrangements for motor vehicle interiors. Some vehicles have only a single row of seats, while others may have two or more rows. Depending on the size of the vehicle, a row may seat as few as one passenger, while two or three passengers is more common.
The seats of each row may be made up of either individual bucket seats or a single bench. A bucket seat usually offers the greatest comfort and control to each passenger, having multiple adjustments independent of the other passengers. However, bench seats provide maximum seating.
Bench seats have evolved from a simple, immobile bench spanning the width of the vehicle interior into moving split bench arrangements. A split bench combines the attributes of both bench and bucket seats. This is done by splitting the bench into at least two portions capable of at least independent movement fore and aft. For example, a 60/40 split bench divides the bench into two portions, where the driver sits in the left 40% while up to two passengers sit in the right 60% of the seat. This allows the passengers to adjust their portion of the seat independently of the driver.
Another bench seat arrangement is a 40/20/40 split bench. Here, the driver and a passenger sit on the left and right 40% of the bench and another passenger sits on the middle 20%. Typically, the middle 20% is stationary and not adjustable while the left and right portions may move and tilt. When the middle 20% is not in use, the back often may be folded forward for use as an arm rest by the driver and passenger and is usually where any cup holders and storage bins are located.
However, because a vehicle having a bench seat lacks a conventional center console, storage is limited. Furthermore, a conventional center console also provides a protected space through which air ducts and electrical wiring may be routed to a rear passenger compartment. As a result, it is more difficult to supply rear seat passengers with ventilation and electrical controls in vehicles having a bench seat. This is because there is no convenient location through which to route air ducts and electrical harnesses to the rear passenger area without potential damage by the center seat passenger. This is particularly problematic in vehicles having a large interior height, such as a van or SUV, where the center seat passenger would step or squat upon any components routed along a central area of the floor of the vehicle, potentially damaging the components.
Existing solutions attempt to avoid damage by creating small, multiple piece ducts that seek to route around or mitigate exposure to areas of likely damage. For example, in vehicles having a low interior height, such as a car, a non-structural duct may be run along the side of the central tunnel bulge of the vehicle's floor. The duct is protected by the carpet and pad of the vehicle, and by the fact that the contour of the tunnel tends to prevent direct loading of the duct. However, such a duct must conform to the tunnel and have a small cross sectional area, which reduces the amount of air flow to the rear passengers if it is to be used for air handling. Nevertheless, this technique may not always be effective. This is because it is still possible that a passenger may place a direct load on the duct and collapse it. Also, to achieve such routing of ducts, they are often made of multiple components, increasing cost, assembly time and opportunity for failure.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved, cost effective means associated with a front bench seat to route air and electrical wiring to rear seat passengers.